RF switches are used in a variety of RF circuits to implement various functions in various applications. For instance, one application is a high voltage application. Multiple RF cells are typically coupled together so that any individual RF cell must only withstand a lower voltage that is a fraction of the high voltage and is thus within the breakdown voltage limits for the transistor manufacturing process used. While the use of multiple RF cells ideally evenly distributes the high voltage equally into low voltage portions across the individual RF cells, in practice the distribution of the high voltage can be unequal due to parasitic elements and effects. Linearity and other performance characteristics of the high voltage RF switch using multiple RF cells can thus be affected.